gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Nova Terra
November Annabelle Terra, better known by her nickname Nova, is a major character from the Starcraft franchise- a Dominion Ghost, an elite assassin unit, Nova was deployed to take down the most dangerous of Mengsk's foes. Nova is a cold and calculating threat, with no pity or remorse. A strict professional, Nova prefers to get her jobs done to the letter in as quick a manner as possible. Though she was created to be the main character in the canceled spin-off Starcraft: Ghost, Nova has endured on and become a major character in the franchise- she stars in numerous novels, comics, manga and finally made her debut in video games with her appearance of the Starcraft II games. History Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty Nova entered the life of Jim Raynor sometime after he began his role in the Second Great War. Raynor had forged an alliance with the rogue Spectre, Gabriel Tosh, who was using Raynor's Raiders in order to gather materials to create more Spectres while funding the Raider's efforts to fight the Dominion and Zerg. Nova had a standing mission to hunt down and kill Tosh and his Spectres, and contacted Jim Raynor shortly after Tosh proposed a plan to break into the infamous New Fulsom Prison to free the Dominion's captives to bolster their numbers. Nova attempted to warn Raynor that Tosh and his Spectres were unstable and dangerous, and asked him to aid her in taking down her long time nemesis and his minions. Raynor had a history with Ghosts, however, and could see through her cold and calculating demeanor- he decided that while Tosh was dangerous, he was still an ally who had helped him numerous times in the past, and an enemy of the Dominion, whereas Nova was a Dominion loyalist who would just as soon kill Raynor as she would any other "terrorist". Nova attempted to organize the defenses at New Fulsom Prison, but could not match Tosh's skill backed by the forces and resources of Raynor's Raiders. Eventually she was forced to retreat, leaving Tosh and Raynor to crack open New Fulsom- releasing thousands of convicts; including Spectres, political prisoners, artists and numerous innocents only guilty of speaking out against Mensk's treachery. Tosh became a full time member of Raynor's Raiders, making the Spectres a key part of Jim's arsenal, an act which earned the Raider's Nova's ire and made them a target for her. Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Nova returned to the action during the return of Sarah Kerrigan. After the former Queen of Blades was cured on Char by Raynor, the Raiders were watching over her while she recovered her strength. Discovering this fact, Nova lead a Dominion Strike Team to assault Jim's ship and assassinate Kerrigan- a strike team that contained a number of Spectres. While Nova's forces invaded the ship, Raynor fought desperately to defend Kerrigan, though this became irrelevant when Kerrigan awoke and swiftly dealt with her attackers. Non-Canon History Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty (B-Canon) In Wings of Liberty, Raynor may choose whether he should side with Tosh or Nova during the New Fulsom Prison attack. While "A-Canon" states that Raynor decided to remain loyal to his fellow rebel, if he chooses to betray Tosh, he will do so because he feels that Nova's point that the Spectres are too unpredictable is valid, and that he doesn't want to unleash a potential danger to the galaxy to bring down the Dominion. During this path, Nova landed on New Fulsom personally to put down all of Tosh's terrorist allies. Backed by Raynor's Raiders, Nova easily defeated all of the Spectres and the facilities designed to create more of them- but Gabriel Tosh made a last minute escape. As Tosh fled, he began an aggressive argument with Raynor about his betrayal, and threatened him with a custom Raynor voodoo doll, but he designed it wrong and it only effected Tychus Findlay. As they continued to argue, Nova used her cloaking abilities to sneak on to his ship and murdered him from behind by stabbing him in the back of the head. As a reward for his aid, Nova gave Raynor the tech to train his own Ghosts for Raynor's Raiders, and allowed him to keep the Raynor voodoo doll and Tosh's switchblade as a trophy. She also ominously implied that Raynor would be "seeing her soon". Oddly enough, despite it being pointed out that Nova wouldn't directly support the Raiders or join the crew of the Hyperion, she would still occasionally appear in the Armory, before quickly cloaking away. Blizzard All-Stars Nova will be a playable character in Blizzard All-Stars, starring as one of the games DPS class heroes, allowing her to do major damage to her targets despite a more fragile health. She used a slightly modified version of her Starcraft II unit model for the game. She will use a combination of Ghost tech and Psionic powers to deal damage to her foes and control lanes. Starcraft: Ghost Nova was the main character of the cancelled shooter spin-off Starcraft: Ghost. While initial art designs depicted a more realistic style, the game underwent an entire "animesque" revamp part way through development, giving everyone a more stylized appearance. While details on the story are still unclear due to the game's cancellation, it is known that she would have taken orders from General Horace Warfield during some missions, and that the plot would call her loyalty to the Dominion into question- giving the player the ability to control whether or not she would choose Arcturus Mengsk and his empire or her squad leader. Nova's equipment during the game was far more diverse during the events of Ghost- she used numerous weaponry, including the Ghost sniper rifle depicted in the Real-Time Strategy games, but also including more unique weapons like an infantry flamethrower and a custom designed melee weapon- the Psi-Blade, a deadly weapon made to incorporate both Terran and Protos technology. She also wielded a deadly arsenal of Psi powers through the events of the game, including speed buffs, cloaking and Psi blasts. She also had "calldowns"- special powers that could call help, including the iconic Nuke strike. It is unknown how large of a role, if any, Nova would have had in the game's multiplayer component. Notes Nova is something of a "creator's pet" from Blizzard. While she was originally created for Starcraft: Ghost, once the game began to be delayed for years, they began to incorporate Nova into every Starcraft product they could imagine, and then some. She made an appearance in their hit MMO World of Warcraft- in the Burning Crusade expansion pack, Nova's Tomb can be found, and nearby a crouching Blood Elf ghost heavily resembling the character can be spotted. She was the star of a Manga series, and was the center figure of numerous Starcraft novels. Despite not appearing in a single game in the franchise at the time, a life-sized statue of Nova was erected in the Blizzard offices in Irvine, California. Appearance * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty * Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm * Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade * Blizzard All-Stars * Starcraft: Ghost (Cancelled) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Blizzard